Sweetie Drops/Gallery
Season one Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Sweetie Drops running from the bunnies S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Boast Busters Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E08.png|Dragonshy Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Suited For Success Sweetie Drops in Rarity's boutique S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Sweetie Drops wearing a cowboy hat S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png|Lesson Zero Pie_for_you_too_S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Group_Cheering_S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Derpy in well S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Long_line_S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Sweetie Drops screaming because she is starving S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Cerberus_gnawing_on_roof_S2E20.png|It's About Time Twilight_that_you!_S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Sweetie Drops gets a paper S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png|Walking with "Master" through Canterlot Too Many Pinkie Pies Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Lyra Heartstrings. Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Sweetie Drops, alongside Lyra Heartstrings and other ponies await the spectacle of the produced-shaped parade floats. CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|Sweetie Drops, beside Shoeshine and Daisy. Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Magic Duel Twilight Sparkle and Spike mad at Trixie S3E5.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Lyra drinks a beverage while the duel goes on S3E05.png|Standing beside, Lyra Heartstrings. Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png|Duck and cover, Sweetie Drops. Sleepless in Ponyville Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png|Sweetie Drops, walking peacefully. Scootaloo getting near Sweetie Drops S3E6.png|Minding her own business. Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png|''What was that?'' Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png|She stands there - bored in the shadows. DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Sunburned ponies S03E13.png|Trivia: Out of these three Ponies, Sweetie Drops is the only with a coat colour you can sunburn through Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png Twilight nearly bumps into Sweetie Drops S03E13.png Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Pinkie Pie's Memories S3E13.png Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Three's A Crowd Discord sneezing onto a house S4E11.png Pinkie Pride Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Mane 6 looking at Cheese dancing while singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Me too!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Pinkie with a hat and moustache S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Berryshine leaving the train S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity 'Music, dancing!' S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png Cheerilee faints S4E14.png Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png Pinkie Pie overcome by cuteness S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils View of Crowd S04E19.png Other My Little Pony (mobile game) Gameloft characters Time Turner, Bon Bon, Lyra.png Placing Bon Bon's house MLP Game.png|Placing Bon Bon's house Bon Bon arriving MLP Game.png|Bon Bon's arrival to the game Bon Bon and her house MLP Game.png|Bon Bon and her house Twilight and Sweetie Drops MLP Game.png|Twilight and Bon Bon Bon bon lv2 ball game.jpg Gameloft Bon Bon character page.png|Bon Bon character page. Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|At the bakcground with Lyra Heartstrings RiM Unicorn race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|Again Merchandise P7080008.jpg Sweetie Drops Vinyl Figurine Prototype.jpg Category:Character gallery pages